One day at a time
by brightXheadedXwarrior
Summary: Title sucks, just to let you know. Okay, so this is bout Fangs younger sister, Is. She joins the flock and then they save a boy names Jeremy who Is falls head over heels for. The summery sucks too. FLUFFYNESS. Might change the rating later on...
1. Chapter 1

Maxmum Ride Fan Fiction Chapter 1

Alone, I walked down the street light by the the seting sun. It had been another day filled with fighting for my life and just managing to get myself out of trouble. I carried my right arm close to my side. Blood trickled from it and despite my efforts, I could NOT get it to move. As if that wasn't enough, my left wing had been tourn open, so it had been a long, hard trip from statin island.My long dark brown, almost black hair was blood stained from my wing. Now I was on the outsckirts of New Yourk City.

I had been told that I could find help here. Help from others _like me._ I didn't even know that there were others _like me._ When the whitecoat, Jeb, I belive his name was, told me about the flock, I felt like mabey there was some hope for me. I looked at the scares on my left wrist. Being in the school had drove me crazy. I had wanted to die so many times when I was there. I tried to cut my wrists to end it all. _They_ just sat there and let me bleed until I was almost dead, then they took away my hopes of escaping by fixing me up. But then Jeb had let me out. He gave me an address and told me that I would find a group of six kids who would help me.

Finnaly the house came into veiw. I could easily hear chattering coming from inside. Along with the set of wings, I also have enhanced hearing and night vision. I can also talk to animals which has come in handy more times then I can count. I looked back at my blood soaked wind braker. Then at my bloody, lifless arm. Some impression I was going to make. Hesitently I knocked on the door. Imeditly, the talking from inside the house stoped. I heardsomeone whisper directions to get ready to run, then foot steps. I looked down at my worn out sneakers and heard the door open. Standing there was a boy who looked about my age. He also had a windbraker over his wings, at least I was going to assume he had wings. He had unmatained black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. "Yeah" he said. He looked down at my arm and a look of confusion clouded his face.

"Um, I'm looking for Maximum Ride." I said quietly.

"Wait here." the kid said. I could feel my stoamch knoting up. I hadn't been this nurvos sence I left the school and tauht myself how to fly. A moment later, the kid returened with a girl at his side.

"Who are you?" the girl said in a confadent tone.

"Uh, Im Isabellea. I-I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm from the..." it was terifing to even say it out loud, "the school." The boy pointed down to my arm and the girl followed with her eyes. They looked at eachouther and the boy nodded. Did they read minds or somthing? That could be scary.

"Come on in. I'm Max and this is Fange." the girl said.

"So, your arm?" Fange asked. He was a real chatter box.

"Oh, I was flying and Erasers shot me. I fell into the river and I think they think I drowned." I said. For those of you who don't know, Erasers are ferice creatures that are half human half wolf. Kind of like me. Only instead of half wolf, Im half avian. There was alot more to my story, but I didn't know these kids well and I wasn't about to give them my biogrophy.

"I'll go get the first aid stuff." Fang said to Max. She nodded and steped aside so I could come in. I looked around. This place was a real fixer upper, but better then living in a dog crate. There were four other kids sitting on an old plad soffa. There was also a litte scotish tierrier. He was cute.

"So, Isabelle, this is the gang. Angel is the littel one, shes six nd reads minds so be carfull about what you think around her. That's her brother the Gasman," she said pionting to a tall slim boy, "his name pretty much sums it up. We call him Gazzy. Thats Nudge, she likes to talk, she can also see people when she touches things-" Max got cut off by Nudge.

"I went to the Vietname Mamorial wall in DC once, let me tell you, not going back! All the pain and suffering those people went through!" Nudge said.

"Anyways," Max said contiuing her intro, "Thats Iggy. Hes blind and makes mean scrambled eggs. If you don't wacth him and Gazzy though, they'll blow somthing up." Iggy and Gazzy both got big smiles across their faces. kind of like the grin you give your parnts hen youve broken their favriot vace or somthing. "And youve already meat Fang."

Right on que, Fang strode into the room and set down a rather large bag. Now that he had taken his windbraker off, I could see his wings were black like mine. I took of my cought and heard Angle and Nudge gasp. "What happened to your wing??" they asked in unison.

"I rather not talk about it" I said looking at the floor. I couldn't even stand to _think_ about it.

"Here, have a seat." Fang said pulling a chair to the left of his. I cautisly sat down. He pulled out a pair of twesers and looked at my arm. "The bulets till in there. I'm going to pull it out" the most I had heard him say yet. In the backround, I heard Iggy asking Angel what I looked like.

"She could be Fangs sister." I heard her reply. Fang seemed to hear them too, for he looked up from my arm and looked at my face. He gave a little half simle. I smiled back.

"One, two, three" Fang counted and pulled the bullet out. It took everything I had to not sceram. I was normaly very good with pain. But to be honest, that hurt like hell. Next came that stuff that comes in the brown bottle. You know what Im talking about right? It's used in almost every experiment ever. When Fang dabbed it on me, it made my skin crawl. Once I was all bandaged up, everyone was quiet, not sure of what to do next.

"Iggy, can you make somthing to eat?" Gazzy asked. Why the blind guy was the best cook? I'm still trying to figure it out.

"Sure. What dose everyone want?" Iggy asked.

"I want hot dogs!" Angle said.

"I want pizza!" Nudge said.

"Hey guys, why don't we let our guest decied?" Max said.

"Oh, uh, ok. How about just some burgers?" I said hoping everyone was okay with prossed cow. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll get to it." Iggy said. He got up from the sofa and exited the small room. Once again, everyone feel silent. It was the most akward silince that anyone had ever sat through, at least, for me. The little black dog got up and padded over to me.

"So, whats your story?" he asked. I was used to hearing animals talking, but what I didn't realize was that the others could hear him too.

"Total, give her time to settle in before you pester her with qustions. I mean, if I was just meeting six strangers, I would feel uncofmterable too. Then to just find out that the Flock dog talks? I would look just as shoocked as Isa- oh, you don't look shoocked at all. Do you know other talking dogs? Mabey Total has brothers and sisters! Do you know a talking dog Isabellea?" Nudge said, and I swaer she didn't take a breth in the whole three seconds she was talking.

"Uh, I, well..." I wasn't really sure what the others would think if I told them that I talked to animals. That would be a litte more shocking then Total talking if you ask me. "All of the dogs I know talk." I said simply. Max and Fang looked at eachother, confusion shadowed their faces. I wondered if they were dating or somthing. They seemed really bonded. Angel also looked confused for a moment. Then her face lit up with understanding. Right. A mind reader. _Go ahead and tell them_ I thought looking at Angel.

"Issy can talk to animals." Angel said. "I can too, well kinda'. I talk to fish."

"Issy? Her name is Isabellea. Even _I_ knew that" Gazzy said to Angel.

"I know that, but she prefers to be called Issy." Angel said calmly. She was a pretty cute kid.

"So, Issy has the gift of gab" Fang said.

"Ya. Ever sence I can rember." I said. "I don't know how many times It's saved my life."

"Foods ready!" Iggy called.

"Hey, Issy and Iggy!" Nudge said. Angel and Gazzy giggled with her, Max let out a little smile and Fang, well, he was kind of weird. He just sat there and kind of stared at me. Now that I thought about it, we did look alot alike. I had a older brother once, but he was dead now. He had just disaphered at the school about five years ago. I hadn't seen him sence. Tears sprang to my eyes that the thought. Most of the flock had already gone into the kicthen for dinner. But Angel and I were still in the living room.

"Issy, Im sorry about your brother." she said walking up to me.

"Thanks. Fang looks a little like him." I said. Angel grabed my hand and lead me twords the kichten. It was packed. Have you ever been inside of a small camper trailer? It was about that size. Good thing I wasn't clauseterphobic. In this room, there was no such thing as personal space.

"So, in a while, were going to this place called the instatute, to try to track down more info on our familys." Max said to me as she put katsup and mustard on her burger. Iggys face became stiff and uncofterable. I gussed that he had found his parents, and it didn't go well. Thats another thing that I could do. I was good at reading peoples emotions and picking up on what they were feeling. Like for example, Total was not happy about his burger going to me. Oh well. Thats the life of a dog for you. The Instatute. I had been there before. Jeb brought me there and 'lost' me.

"Oh. I just came from there" I said casualy.Once everyone looked at me. Did they do that often, or was I just that intersting?

"I thought you came from the school?" Iggy said.

"I did. But this whitecoat brought me to the instaute and let me go. He told me to come here."

"Name?" Fang asked.

"Mine?"

"No, the whitecoats" Max said.

"Jeb somthing" I said. Max squeezed her burer bun so hard that it feel to crumbs. The three younger kids looked at eachother in shoock. Iggys face went back into that 'set in stone' expresion and Fangs face didn't seem to change at all. Mabey he didn't hear me. The dog chuckeled to himself.

"Small world, eh?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Angel, why don't you take Total and go play." Max said. Her eyes lookes as if she was in another place and time. I could feel waves of pain coming off of her in quntites unimaginable. Somehow, Jeb did somthing horrible to theses kids. But it couldn't be. Jeb had saved me. He took me away from all of my pain and touter. He was my hero. I wanted to help others the way he had helped me. "Issy, do you know what Jeb did to use. Did he ever tell you who we are?" Max asked in a no nonsence tone.

"Well ya. You guys are all I ever heard about." I answered. "He told me how he worked on all of you and gave you all wings. He told me how your his daughter-"

"Exusse me, I must have heard you wrong. Lets try that again. Im Jebs what?" Max asked. She looked like she wanted to knock my lights out, and for a moment, I thought she would. Surely she must have knowen that Jeb was her father? How could a man the fnatastic be your faher without even relizing it? I looked around at the others in the room. Angel and Total had already left, but I could feel her nurvos in the next room, listing, just as eager to hear my answer as everyone elas. Maxs narowed eyes were glued to me. They were cold and unforgiving. Fang looked t me, unblinking. How could he keep his eyes open for that long? Wouldn't his eyes dry up. Gazzy and Nudge just looked at the floor. Iggys face hadn't shifted an inch.

"Y-Your father. Didn't you know?" I asked wide eyed. "What could be bad about having Jeb as a father anyway. He taught me how to fight and read and wright. That adopted son of his was pretty nice to. Ari. Do you know him too?" I said. Fang droped his head into his hands. Max picked up a knife and threw it acoos the room. My eyes grew wide. What was wrong with theses people?

"NICE??!! ARI??!! Do you know how many times he's almost killed us? He put Fang in the hospitial! He's a frikin Eraser and you think he's nice??!! And as for Jeb, he is not, is NOT, my father! Mabey once, but not anymore! And he cirtenitly is not my BLOOD father!!" Max screamed at me. She raised her hand to punch a wall, but Fang moved faster and grabed her arm.

"Don't take it out on her. It's not her fault" Fang said. Max nodded.

"We're not going anywhere tonight" Max said. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy followed her.

"Don't worry about her. She'll cool down" Fang said.

"I hope so. I haven't even been her an hour and I think she already hates me." I said. It was tragic. You know when you drive by a dead animal on the highway? You know you shouldn't look because its so sad, but you do anyway. Well, just give me a sgin that says "road kill, drive on by." I looked at Fang with worried eyes. He gave me a reasuring tap on the shoulder and went to find Max. I could feel waves of concern coming off of him. I gussed he was worried about Max. "Hey Fang" I said. Fang tuned around to face me without saying a word. "What did Jeb do to you guys?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but when it comes right down to it, he betrayed us. Treated us like he treated you, then stabed us in the back and thats all there is to it." Fang explained. I nodded and he continued on his way. I sat down in an old wooden chair that felt like it could brake any minuet. I couldn't belive that Ari was an Erraser. For so many years he would come see me and talk to me. I had a cruch on him for the longest time too. On the other hand, the fact that he was an Erasser explained alot. Like why he looked like Wolverine form the X-men. Or why I always saw him eating meat. Why hadn't I seen it before. Once again I looked down at my wrists. The memories came rushing back and it was almost more then I could handel.

I walked into the living room. Everyone had gone upstairs. I grabbed my jacet and headed for the door. Oh well. I gusse it really was too good to be true. As I walked twoard the door, I considered my options. There was this other brid kid at the instatuit. He looked about the same age as me. I had felt so bad for him. The crate he was in had been way to small. He wasn't that hard on the eyes either. His curly blond hair had just gone past his eyes. I hadn't even noticed if he had seen me. As far as I could see, he had been the only one there. I knew what I would do. I would go back to the Instatute and save him.

As I reached for the door and pulled it open. Sudddenly, someone pushed it close and I jumped. "Where are you going?" Iggy asked.

"How did you know I was leaving?" I asked. The fact that the blind kid seemed to see every little detail was a very crepy. Weren't blind kids spuosed to have dogs, or be dependent on other people or somthing?

"I could hear the door opening." he said calmly. "Don't worry about Max. She'll come around. It's not your fault. Your just the messenger."

"But, I don't get how Jeb knew where you were, or why he sent me here. What if he's using me to set you guys up? Besides, I have to go help this other kid. He's stuck in the Instatute and he didn't look grate last time I saw him." I explained. Wow. That was the most I had said in forever. Besides, you know, to animals.

"We'll go with you" a third voice said. It was Max. Her and all of the others were standing at the top of the stairs. "No kid should have to die in a cage. Besides, you shouldn't go anywhere alone with the way your wing and arm are. It would be to dangerous." I nodded. I hadn't knowen Max for more then an hour, but I could tell that she wasn't the tipe of person to take no for an answer. So just like that, Max storde down the staris and out the door. Without qustion, the rest of the flock followed her. It was obvious who the leader of the group was. I went out last. The way the flock woked reminded me of a wolf pack that I had once stayed with. Max, the alpha female was in charege. Fang was obvisly her alpha male. The three younger kids were like their pups. That left Iggy and me. Iggy had been in the pack longer, so I was at the bottom of th totum pole, if I was even _on_ the totam pole. Right before I closed the door, the dog ran out. Right. I had forgoten about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Maximum Ride Fan Fiction Chapter 2

Max had said that there was to many people around to fly, so we had to take the bus. Like I could fly anyway. After a while, we came to the building. The bus stoped, but none of the flock moved to get off. "Um, guys, I think we just missed our stop." I said worried.

"We go a... difftent way." Gazzy said. Once again he gave one of thoses 'I didn't do it' grins. Not to long after that, we came to a subway staion. I had never seen one in real life before. Just on TV, the few times I had seen a TV. How would the subway get use to the instatute? And why would they take a subway to the Instatute when the bus could have just as easily have goten use there? After going the the turnstyle, we stood while everyone boarded a train. I didn't bother to ask why we didn't get on. I hadn't gotten a stright answer from anyone yet, so why should I expect one now? After the train was well out of sight, and haredly any one was around, Max did somthing with her hand, and everyone followed her. Grate. Now I had to learn sgin launge. The seven of us, eight if you count Total, jumped on to the subway tacks. I hoped we didn't run into rats. I hates rats more then anything in the world. There was a sgin that said 'Warning, do NOT touch the third rail.' Perefect. Now, instead of just worrying about rats, I had to worry about getting electrocuted.

After what felt like forever, we came to a sewer opening. How would the sewer get us to the Instatute? I couldn't resist asking. "Um, so, how dose this get us to the instatute?" I asked.

"Well, you could say it's an entranc just for us." Fang said. Yet another meaningless answer. I can't say I was surprised.

After finaly getting to a door, we went up stairs in complete darkness. Once we got up stairs, I got the shivers. Max and Nudge went over to a computer, shortly followed by Fang. Iggy and Gazzy stood gaurd. That left me, Angel and Total. Slowly, I walked around. I tried to find the boy I had seen earilier. "Over here" Angel said. "We fond Total here too." I looked down at Total. He was huddeled at Angels feet. Angel walked up to a touch padd. An alarm I gussed. After punching in a code, a door clicked. Angel walked through the door. Inside the room, there were about fifty dog crates. Only one was occupied.

"Stay here. Let me know if anyone comes." I whisphered. It felt kind of awakward, giving another people orders and all, especialy when she seemed to have more power then I did. But Angel took it with grace and stood where I left her. I walked over to the occupied dog crate. Every mussel in my body was tense. The last time I had been in a crate, my wings had zapped by Erasers with stun guns. The boy in the crate was asleep. He looked pretty beat up. His wings were a light brown. They reminded my of a hawlks wings. I tapped on the crate and the boy jumped about ten feet. He huddeled at the back of his crate and looked at me with wide brown eyes, filled with hate and fear. He turned his head as a printer started up, then turned back to me. "Im going to get you out of here. Don't be affraid." I whisphered.

"Y-your the girl from earilier" the boy said almost in a whisper. I nodded berifly and smilled. I was pretty memerabile (that was sarcasim, for thosse of you who have sacstim issues.).

"Ya. I am." I opened the dog crate. "There our others like use in the other room. I just meat them todaym but they seem pretty trust worthy." I said reasuringly. The boy crawled out of his crate. "My names Issy" I said.

"Jeremy" the boy answered. Jeremy, that was a good name. It had a cirten, ring to it. Man how corny dose that sound? But it was the truth. For a second, we just stood there and smilled at eachother. His wavy blond hair coverd half of a black and blue eye. Just then, our kodak moment was interupted by Max.

"Did you find him Issy?" she aked. "Oh, I gusse you did. Come on, we have to split."

"Come on." I said to Jeremy. Unqustioningly, he followed my out of the room. Angel and Total were still at the door. "Jeremy Angel and Total. Total talks."

"He talks?" Jeremy said confussed.

"Ya" I siad leading Jeremy into the other room. Everyone was regrouping by the door. "Jeremy this is everyone. Everyone, this is Jeremy."

"Well do more through intros later, but we got to split! Now!" Max said. By now, I could hear foot steps getting closer. Yhe younger kids ran through the door, the Iggy, me and Jeremy, Fang and Max. Now it was just a mad dash for home. Well, the flocks home.

Later that night, when we walked into the living room of the flocks home. I sat down on the sofa and Jeremy sat next to me. He acadently brushed my hand and I felt my cheeks turn red. I thought I saw him blush to. "Okay, so lets see what we got. We found some more info on Fang, and Issy, we found a few things on you too. I think I got some things on Nudge too." Max said. "Issy, aperently you have a brother." Max said looking up at me.

"I already knew that" I said to Max. "He died about five years ago." I said. I swallowed my tears. I would NOT balw like a baby infront of the Flock and Jeremy.

"No he didn't" Max said to me. "He escaped. Here is his ID number - hey, it macths Fangs, perfectly. Oh my God, Issy, Fang is your brother" Max said. She first looked from me to Fang and black again. I looked at Fang, my eyes wide with shoock. He also looked up at me. I don't think I had ever seen anyone go so pale so fast. For a moment after the bomb shell, every one was quite.

"So Jeremy, it is Jeremy right?" Max asked. Jeremy nodded his head. "I'm Max. Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, Angel, Total and you already know Issy." Max said going around the room. "So lets get you two settled in. We don't have any extra rooms so, is anyone willing to share?" Max asked. "

"Issy can sleepin my room" Nudge chimed.

"Okay. Gazzy and Iggy are already bunking togther, so Fang, would you mind sharing a room with Jeremy?" Max aked. For a moment, Fang just stared at the ground. I wondered if he was still prosesing the fact that he was my brother. Because let me tell you, I was definetly still prossesing it. "Fang?"

"Oh, uh ya sure." ang said looking at Jeremy then at me.

"Well everyone, it's been a long day for all of use. Why dosn't everyone go to bed." Max said. The three yonger kids got up and left emeditly. Iggy did too. He seemed like a softy for the young and innocent type. "Why don't we let them talk?" Max said to Jeremy. He nodded and followed Max out of the room.

"See you in the moring Issy" he said over his shoulder.

"Goodnight" I said. For a moment after the others left, Fang and I just kind of sat there. The akwardnss of the sictuation was beond all comprehention, so I won't even try to explain it. After a few miniutes of avoiding eye contact and silience, I finaly spoke up. "So, your my brother." I said.

"Looks that way" Fang said glancing at me. For a second, our eyes meat, but we immeditly shot our heads away. "I-I'm sorry I left you behind. You know... back then."

"I thought you died" I blereted out.

"I'm sorry" Fang said.

"I know. I said. Fang came over and sat next to me. "I've missed you" I said.

"Ive missed you too." Fang said. I leaned on my brothers shoulder and let a few tears escape me. Fang put his arm around me. I felt kind of weird, but complete at the same time. This touching scean continued on for about a half hour befor I relized I was tiered beond all means. "

"I gusse I'll be going to bed now." I said.

"Hold on. Let me put a bandage on your arm." Fang siad. He went over to his backpack an took out a long ace bandage. I windced whe he wraped it around the ingered section of my arm. "There" he said when it ws fully applied. "All fixed up" Fang said. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Tell Jeremy I said 'Goodnight'" I said.

"Sounds like someone has a crush" Fang said.

"Shut-up" I said hitting him with a couh pilliow. On that note, I got up and went to find Nudges room. Fang went into the kicthen. I opened the first door. This must have been Fangs room because Jeremy was sitting on the bed fliping threw an old magizine. "Oh, sorry. I was looking for Nuges room." I said.

"Oh, I think shes next door." Jeremy said looking up from his magizine. "What happened to your arm and wing?" Jeremy asked me. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Erasers, what elas? Bullet wond that broke my arm and then stun guns to my wing" I explained.

"How am I not suprised?" Jeremy asked rolling his eyes. "Hey, thanks for getting me out of there. Why'd you come back?" Jeremy asked.

"Just couldn't stand to know I could save someone from this," I said pointing to my arm, "and nof do anything about it."

"Well either way, thanks" Jermey said.

"No problem." I said.

"Hey, no interaction with my littel sister without a chaperione." Fang said standing with his arms crossed in the door way. I rolled my eyes. "'Night" I said to Jeremy.

"I'll walk you to Nudges room" Jeremy said jumping up. I had already walked past Fang, who was still standing in the door way. Jeremy tried to walk past him but, brothers will be brothers. He got this look on his face. I rembered that look. It was the same look he gave the whitecoats when they tried to take me away. He had looked diffrent bakc then, but still had that same fire that kept me going when all seemed lost. Anyway, Fang put his arm across the door way.

"I think I'll walk my little sister to Nudges room. You need time to setele in." Fang said all macho like. It was boh good and embarising to have a brother at the same time. I was only fourteen. Fang should be about fifteen now. Jeremy looked a little scared. I had been a little intimadated when Fang opened the door when I first arived. Acctuly, I had been alittle affraid of him untill the moment I found out he was brother. I laughed to myself and went nextdoor. "Night" Fang said. I nodded and yawned at the same time. For a moment, he just stood there kind of akwardly, then he gave me a stiff hug. I just stood there like a compleat idiot. "Ya." Fang said and walked away. But instead of going to his room, he went further down the hall. He knock on the door and I heard Maxs voice say 'come in.' A moment later, Fang had dissaphered inside of her room. Jeremy stood at the door of his and Fangs room and we both smiled. I walked down the hall to Maxs room.

"Hey, no interaction with my big brother without a chaperone" I said. Fang through a pillow at me. I giggled and he smiled.

"What was that about?" Max asked Fang. I walked back down the hall as Fang explained about me and Jeremy talking. Speaking of Jeremy, he was still standing in his doorway. He had a big grin on his face. He must have seen Fang throw a pillow at me.

"Your just a moving target aren't you?" he said teasingly.

"Is that really how you talk to the person who saved your life?" I said also in a teasing voice. I opened my door, well Nudges door and walked in. There was two mattres on the floor. Nudge was curled up on one and the other had an old pilliow and blanket on it. I laied down on the blanket. My bed was directly across form my brothers. All and all, it had been a good day in a long line of bad days. I had found help, found my brother, meet Jeremy and made a few new, was friends to strong a word? After about ten minets of lieing there, I heard Fang go back into his room.

"So, how long had you been at the Insatute?" he asked Jeremy.

"About six months. Before that I was at this place called Itex. Idon't know why they sent me away." Jeremy answered. I heard Fang chuckel. It was kind of weird. Fang didn't seem like the chuckeling type.

"Look, I'm going to be honesy with you," Fang began, "don't mess with her. I just fond her. Don't screw things up." My heart skipped a beat. Were they talking aobut me? Or was I just being self consious? For a moment, it was quiet.

"Are you talking about Issy?" Jeremy asked. He sounded nurvous and uptight.

"Well I'm not talking about Angel" Fang said sarcasticly. Mabey he was taking this big brother thing a little to seriusly. "Look, just be careful" Fang said. "Don't get to invloved with her"

"Don't worry about it." Jeremy said. My heart was racing. Did this mean that Jeremy liked me? But he did say 'don't worry aobut it' What did that mean? After pondering this for awhile, I feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I know, I didn't put up any ANs before slaps wrist, bad Kelleh! nyway, the first 2 chaps. are pretty much and intro. This is were the story really begins so I hope you like it. R7R. Five reviews before next chapter gets posted! (Even though I have untill chap 30 somthing typed ;-)**

**Disclaimer : I do not now nor have I ever or will I ever owned Max ride. The only charecters I own are Is and Jeremy (who yes, is based on Jeremy Sumpter 3)**

Maximum Ride Fan Fiction Chapter 3

The next morning I woke to sun filtering in through the window. I sat up and yawned. Apperently, Nudge had already gotten up. Her bed was all made up. I stood up and wondered weather or not to make my bed too. I decied that I might as well. The last thing I needed was for theses kids to think I was a slob. After making my bed, I made my way into the bathroom. There was a small clock in there. It was almost noon. I don't think I had ever slept in to noon before. Even when I was sick. Living on the streets and in the School had taught me to always sleep with one eye open. I made my way down stairs. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Angel was playing with Total. She had him in a cute little doll dress. He didn't look to amussed. Gazzy and Iggy were talking to Jeremy. Fang and Max sat on the sofa, lost in conversation. Nudge sat near a window listing to a pink ipod. "Well look who finally woke up" Fang said. He motioned for me to come sit next to him. I did so without heasation. Everyone went back to what they were doing. "So, do you always bite in your sleep?" Fang asked. Maxs serious exprison changed to a slight grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I tried to wake you up and you bit me" Fang said.

"I did not!" I cried. Fang held up his hand. There were still visible teeth marks on the side. "Oh, I did." I said embarased.

"Not to self : Never wake Issy up unless nessisary" Max said outloud. Both me and Fang laughed. "Okay, now that Issys up, who wants to go get some brekfast, well lunch now I gusse" Everyone jumped up and walked tworads the door. Iggy and Gazzy just about trambled Angel and Total to get to the door. Jeremy hung back.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Jeremy said. Fang and Max were still siting on the couch. Max was waching us with intrest and Fangs expresion was unreadable.

"Oh, you are charming" I said. Fang imeditly jumped up and walked between us.

"Issy, walk with me" he said. I looked back at Jeremy. He looked a little fustraited. Max rolled her eyes and walked up next to Jeremy. The extanged a few words that I didn't hear and then joined the rest of us.We walked to the end of the street were the bus-stop was. Fang walked by my side the whole time. Jeremy walked on the other side. I couldn't help notice Fang wacthing him. "So, Jeremy, do you know anything about your parents" Fang asked.

"No. Just that I really don't want to know. It's easier that way" he said.

"I agree." I chimed in. "Not knowing is way easier. You don't worry about it as much."

"Well, I did find out a little about our parents" Fang said.

"I don't want to know." I said sternly. And I meant it. Behind us, Max walked with Angel and Total. Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge were in the lead. Fang Jeremy and I walked in scilence. Fang walked up ahead to join them. I think he had given up on keeping an eye on Jeremy. I saw Fang mutter somthing to Iggy. "Jeremy come here" Iggy called. Gusse not.

"Don't worry Max, he still notices you" I heard Angel said to Max as Jeremy joined the others up ahead.

"I know swettie, I know." Max said. I knew I shouldn't be listing to their conversation, but I couldn't help it.

"You wnat to know a secret?" Angel said. I didn't here Max say anything so I assumed she nodded or smiled or somthing. Angel hushed her voice a little. "Fang thinks that Issy likes Jeremy." Angel said in almost a whispher.

"Dose Jeremy like her?" Max asked.

"I 'dono" Angel said. "What do you think I am, a mind reader or somthing?" I let out a little smile at this coment. Max and Angel cought up to me. "So, how do you like it here?" Max asked.

"I like it. It's the closet thing to a home Iv ever had." I relpied. That was the truth too. My whole life, well that I could rember, had been at the school or on the streets. Well, exept for the two years I spent in Arizona. I lived with wild horses and this really nice old man and his grandkids. Anyways, Thank god for thoses little electrioninc stores, you know, the ones that have the TV's on in the window? If it hadn't been for them, I would have no clue what's going on in the world. I had learned to read and write. But _they _hadn't wanted me to. Jeb tought me behind there back. I had learned fast. I was smart, not to toot my own horn or anything. For a while, the three of us walked along in silince. Then Nudge called Angel and Max over to her to point somthing in a window out. It was a pretty red dress. Nudge would look good in it. But Max shook her head and kept going. I hung back,wacthing the large group of kids with bulkey windbrakers on. Nope. Didn't look sepeisous at all. Jeremy seemed to be getting along with Iggy and Gazzy really well. I had Fang, but that was it really. I wasn't that grate at making firends.

Suddenly, I heard foot steps behind me. I looked back. There was a group of eight or nine guys with thick male-modle type hair. My breth caught in my throught. Erasers. Iwanted to run and cath up to the others, but that would let them know that I was on to them. And what if I was just being over parinod? I didn't want to look like an idiot. But within the next second, I knew that they most definetly were Erasers. How did I know? Well, the fact that they srounded me and grabed me might have been a clue. Oh yeah, and they looked like wolves standing on there hind legs. For thoses of you that have never seen an Eraser, be glad. There is nothing more terifing in the world. They are kind of like us. By 'us' I mean geniicly mutated freaks. They are half human, half animal, all killer. To them we are like prey. Like blood thirsty lions taking down a gazell.

"HELP!" I screamed. Right now, I really didn't care who helpless I seemed. I couldn't fight with a broken arm and shredded wing. I was not going to put my pride over my life. The flock spun around. For a moment, they all just stood there in shoock. Then Fang burst fom the group, followed by Jeremy, then the others. By the time any one on the good side had gotten to me, one of the erasers had gaged my and brought me to the back of the Erasers pack. I looked and saw the flock fighting feircly with the Erasers. It was about evenly macthed. I think there miht have been a few more Erasers, but we were smarter then them and could take out an extra one or two anyway. There was no one elas around. All of the New Yourkers were closer to the heart of the city. Not these second rate shops on the outstirts of town.

Fang delt on of the Erasers the hardest round house kick Id ever scean. Or mabey the ones I had sean were just from punies. After the kick came a few hard blows to the face. The eraser fell to the ground. His face was covered in blood. One of his eyes were puffy and red. His lip/muzzle was bloody and he looked liek he was wereing dark red lipstick. Fang started to run twoards me, but was cut off by another Eraser. I looked over to see how the others were. Max and Nudge seemed to be holding up good. They were fighting side by side. Angel was standing in front of an Eraser. Total was sitting at her feet. She looked up at the raer and gave a little half smile. Without warning, the Eraer tok off running down the street. Mind controll? As if six year olds weren't scary enoguh!Gazzy was hovering above an Erasers head making faces driving him nuts. Iggy, not fare off from me tucked a small thing down the Erasers shirt. "Flock down!" Iggy called. Without hesataion, the Flocked droped. Max ran over to Jeremy who was toatlly kicking Eraser butt, and pulled him down. For a second, all of the Erasers looked confussed. Then, BOOM! I covered my ears as, what was apperently a bomb, exploded leaving a huge bloody spot on his stomach.

A few seconds after the bombshell, the Flock jumped up and continued to fight the Erasers that hadn't been standing to close to the bomb zone. I winced as the Eraser holding me grabbed my broken arm. "Ready to go back where you belong freak?" He asked. He was fully morped and I admit, I might have been a _little_ scared.

"Freak? Me? Have _you_ looked in the mirrior latley?" I asked sarcsticly. His face twisted with rage. "You know, I was going to give you a chance, but now, I just won't." he growled in my ear. Suddenly, a van pulled up and I was throwin in. I screamed in ageny as I landed on my broken arm. Everyone looked up. Now there were only three Erasers. Max Nudge and Angel seemed to be handeling them fine. Fang, Jeremy, Iggy and Gazzy ran twords the van. But they were to late. The van speed off with my banging on the back window. After a minuet, Gazzy and Iggy slowed to a walk. Fang and Jeremy kept running. Almost as if they had planned it, they sprung into the air at the same time. They could both fly faster then they could run. We all could. True, we could run faster then humans, but not fast enough to cath a speeding van. Max finaly caught up with Fang and Jeremy. Now _she_ could fly really fast. She grabbed the boys arms and pulled them back. What was she doing? Did she want me to leave!? I sat there on my knees with my hands pressed up aganst the window. I hated the dumbfounded look I knew I had on my face, but I couldn't wipe it off.

About an hour and a hlaf later, I was sitting in a dog cage that was barley big enough for a young black lab. I had to fold my wings tight and it killed me. The wonds that had almost healded up had been tourn back open and my black wings were wet with fresh blood. I didn't know how much loner I could take it. How long would it be before Fang and the others came to save me? Hosnestly, I wans't convienced that he would come. He'd left me all those years ago, what should make this time diffrent? But what about Jeremy? I had saved his butt, surely he would help me. He couldn't do it alone though. Mabey right now he was convincing the others to come help me. Or mabey I was just leting my imagionation run wild. Dreaming up things that would never happen.

The instatute seemed worse then the school. It was hard to imagen, I hadn't even thought it was possible. A whitecoat kneeled down in front of my crate. Sence I had busted Jeremy out yesterday, there had been two more arivls, three counting me. The whiecoat unloocked the door and held out his hand. Me being the polite sifistacated type spat at him. The look on his face was to die for! Again he held out his hand. I sat and glared. Then he gave me this 'no more mister nice guy' look. He grabed my alrady swollen broken arm and yanked me out. He led me down to a room at the end of the hall. It was white inside. There was a long mirrior on one wall. I could just picther other wihtecoats on the otherside eagerly listing to me and wacthing me. "So, Issy is it?" the white coat asked.

"Isabellea to you" I spat. This was going to be one long sesion.

"Well Isabellea, you have cause a grate deal of trouble around here you know that?" the whitecoat said in a calm voice.

"Really, I hadn't noticed?" I said sarcasticly and rolled my eyes.

"Can you tell me anything about these kids?" the whitecoat asked. The held out a peace of paper with the flocks picthers on it. I wanted to scream out and ask him how he got such updated picthers. But I kept my cool.

"I can," I said evenly, "but I won't." The whitecoat got all flustery looking. For a moment he left the room. Probely to talk to another whitecoat wacthing from the other side of the mirrior. I have enhanced hearing. Did I mention that? Apperently, Mr. Whitecoat had no idea I could hear what he was saying.

"I thought you said she would be most likley to cuoperate!" the whitecoat said angerly.

"I-I thought she would!" A females voice said nurvosly. After a long 'grrr' from the first whitecoat, the door opened.

"Sorry about the interuption" he said politly.

"Im not"

"Look Isabellea, we have ways of getting this infromation from you. We can do it the easy way or the hrd way which will it be?" the whitecoat said. People these days, no patints at all. Tisk, tisk, tisk.

"I won't tell you _anything_" I said boldly. The Whitecoat rubbed his head. He snapped his fingers and Erasers burst through the door. I hadn't expected this. It scared me. The Erasers grabbed me and I assumed that they were going to bring me back o the cage. Wrong. They brought me to a surgery room. I immeditly felt my heart quicken. I grabed a knife from a siergical tray. Mabey it would come in handy. Amazingly, none of the Ersers noticed. They through me onto a table and straped my down. Tight. The last ting I rembered was whiecoast sticking a needel into me and then, darkness.

As I blinked my eyes open, bright light filtered around me. For a moment I had no clue where I was. And then it all came rushing back to me. I jumped up, but hit my head on the low celing of the dog crate. Ouch. I looked down at my arm. For a second, I thouht my eyes were still getting uest to the lights,but - Oh, my God! My arm was green! Why was my arm green! My eyes grew to about two or three times there nromal size. From my finger tip to my shoulder, green. What had they done to me? Was I readio active? Oh my God, what if they poisend me? I picther my self lieing there, misserable. Then I rembered the knife I had stolen. I rached into the pocket of my jacket. Still there. I held it to my wrist and pressed my lips togther to brase myself. No. I would give the others more time to come. I put the knife back into the pocket and put my forhead into my arms. Why was my arm green?

Just at that moment, my stoamch felt like it had a rock in it. Before I knew what was happening, I as leaning as close to the door as I could, throwing mt guts up. I layed down, well, as much as I could, and tried to sleep. I knew I wouldn't sleep sleep until I was out of here. I would, however, close my eyes and try to rest. It didn't go well. At the other end of the holding section, two white coats were talking. "Well, its tolerance level for toxins wast was extordinary!" one said exciditly. "Now we have to test its gas tolerane. I already mixed the gases. Just put it near its cage." the witecoat siad. I heard footsteps and hen a whitecoat was infront of my cage. He had a bucket with him. I could already smell the fumes. "Oh, it vomited." the first whitecoat said. "I better go record this."

The second whitecoat leftthe open bucet infront of my cage and wordlessly left. The lights flickered off for the night, and all was quiet. Within twenty minuets, I was light headed and dizzy. I could feel my heart rate slowing and my body going numb. I had no doubt that I would be dead by morning.My mind was made up. I would not let them take me. I would not give them the plesser of knowing that they did this to me. I drew the knife out of my pocket. I heard foot steps in the other room, so made it quick. I pulled the knife across my wrist, across all of the other old scars. The floor of the crate quickly filled with blood, and I sat and waited. The pain was intence. I couldn't wait for it to be over. Then there was someone standing in front of my cage. The fumes of the gas, my vomit and the loss of all of my blood must of been causing me to halusinate. I could just see Max, Fang, Iggy and Jeremy. I heard Fang yell "What the hell did she do?!" then I saw Jeremy open the door and Iggy spill the bucket. Then everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

Maximum Ride Fan Fiction Chaper 4

The next thing I rember is waking up in Nudges and mines room. Fang was sitting next to my bed. Jeremy was sitting against Nudges bed. Both of them were asleep. Or at least looked like they were asleep. I looked at my green and red arm. Merry Christmas. My other arm, the broken one, was swollen and yellow. I could be a rainbow. I still felt light-headed. Then I got that 'heavy-rock' feeling in my stomach. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I didn't bother to see if anyone had followed me. Even though the bathroom was at the end of the hall, I was there in less then two seconds. I didn't think I had any more guts to throw up, but apperently I did. After I was done puking, I flushed the tiolet and leanded agenst the wall. I looked at the door. Fang, Nudge and Jeremy were standing in the doorway.

"Well look who diecided to come back to the land of the living." Fang said. I was to miserable to even reply. I just closed my eyes and put my head aganst the bathroom wall. Nudge gave me a pack of Tic-Tacs. Lets see, what could she be trying to tell me? I ate a few of them then handed her the pack back. Fang sat down next to me and pulled the bandages of my green wrist. I assumed that they were souposed to be white, but by now they were died red. "What was that about?" Fang asked sternly looking me in the eyes. I looked a way.

"I wasn't going to let them..." I was about to say 'take me alive' but I threw up again before I could. Fang stood up.

"I'm going to get you some pepto or somthing." he said. He disaphered around the corner. Nudge and Jeremy were still standing at the door. Nudge was still half asleep. I didn't blame her. It was the midle of the night. Jeremy came over and sat down next to me.

"Man, what did they do to you?" he asked holding my green arm in his hand.

"Ingected toxic waste into me." I said dryly.

"Woah, they messed you up good. But why did you cut yourself?" he asked seriously. I looked down at my wrist. It hurt so bad...

"I didn't think you guys were coming back. I didn't want _them_ to kill me." I said.

"Of course we were coming for you. Fang wanted to go right away, but Max said we should wait for them to leave, you know, try to make a clean get away. We wanted to get the other two kids out too, but then the place was swarmed by Erasers. You should have seen Fangs face when he saw you sitting in all that blood. We didn't know what the bucket was at first, but Iggy figured it out. He even knew the chemicals they mixed. Pretty deadly stuff he said." I sat and listened to Jeremy talk about there rescue mission. I got scared again just thinking about it.

"I am so tiered" I said. "My head hurts, my arms feel dead and I can feel my throught buring" I complained. I wanted to sleep more then anything elas in the world. I looked over at Nudge She had fallen back asleep in the hall. Without thinking, I rested my head on Jeremys shoulder. I was so comfertable. I felt like I could stay here forever. Just as I was falling into a perfect sleep, someone gently shoock my shoulder. I looked up to see Jeremys hand on my shoulder. He pointed to the door way. Fang had come back with my pepto. He handed my the pink bottle and I drank a cap full. Then I went back to leaning aganst the wall.

"Max wants to talk to you" Fang said. max was also standing in the doorway behind Fang. Fang motioned for Jeremy to get up and he obayed. He looked back at me and waved. I smiled faintly, cringing at the thought of lefting either one of my hands.

"Why don't you guys bring Nudge back to bed, then try to get some sleep" Max said. They both looked like they wanted to protest, but obayed anyway. Fang scooped Nudge up and drapped her over his shoulder. She didn't even blink her eyes open. Max closed the bathroom door and sat at the wall across from me. "I know this is hard to talk about, but I need to know if you gave them any infermation about us" she said not looking me in the eye. She was right. It was hard to talk about. But she was doing what she had to to protect her family. My stomach got the 'heavy-rock' feeling in my stomach again, but it wasn't because I was going to throw up. It was nurvos.

"They wanted me to" I said quietly. Max shot her head up to look at me. Her eyes were strecthed wide open. "But I didn't" I said. Max gave an huge sigh of relife.

"It was bad then?" Max said looking at my green arm.

"So bad I wanted to kill myself" I said, also looking at my green arm.

"You should have seen Fang. I thought he was going to have a heart attack!" Max chuckled. I too let out a laugh. It was hard to imagine my big brother coming completly unguled. Now that I thought about it, I had never seen him frantic before. I wish I could be that strong. "And Jeremy refused to leave your side. I think he likes you. Angel said he dose" Max said. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Max seemed to noticed too. "And you like him!" she said. I smiled. I wans't that grate of a liar when it came to _thoses_ types of things. "I won't tell him" Max said.

"You like my bother" I said without thinking. "Sorry" I said emeditly. I looked down, embarrased.

"It's ok, and yes, I do like your brother, we like eachother." Max said a little to comfterabily for my taste. I nodded.

"I think I'm going back to bed." I got up and Max followed. We walked past her room at the very end of the hall, and then past Angels room which was right across form Iggy and Gazzys room. I opend my door. "Thanks for leting me stay here" I said. She shruged.

"No big deal" she said. We both stoped as we walked through the doorway. Both Fang and Jeremy were sitting where they had been when I had woken up. "Out!" Max said. I walked over to my bed and lied down. Fang leaned down and and kissed my forhead.

"If any Erasers come in here, call me and I'll kick their butts" Fang said.

"That goes for me too" Jeremy said. I smiled. Max shooed them out of the room and waved good night. I waved back. After a few minuets I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up when it was still dark. After I had fallen asleep, I had had nightmares all night long. Nudge was sitting on her bed looking at me with wide eyes. "It must have been bad, because you did a lot of screaming and thrasing in your sleep." she said sounding wide awake. I just looked at her. "About an hour ago, Fang and Jeremy busted in here in 'kill-the-erasers' mode, but I sent them away."

"Thanks" I said. I stood up and walked to the door. I know, I sounded really rude just then but I was still half asleep. Throwing the door open I turned around the corrner and colided with someone. We both fell to the ground and I looked to see who I nearly killed. Grate. It was Jeremy. "Sorry" I mumbeled feeling overwhemlingly embarased.

"No big" he said shruging. He held his hand out to help me up I held both of my arm up. One was broken, one was sliced open. I srugged and got up myself. His hair was wet and I assumed that he had just taken a shower. That was what I had been planing on doing. "See you at breakfeast" he said.

"See you" I said. We smiled at eachother and went our seprate ways. On my way out of my bedroom, I had grabben a pair of clean close. Max had taken a lot of close to the laundry mat sence I had arived here. It felt good to have thae water running over my ingered wing. After about a half hour of enjoying the hot water, I heard banging on the door.

"Issy, are you done yet?" I heard Gazzy say nooking on the door.

"I'll be out in a few minuets" I called back. I relctiontly turned the water off and wrapped my self in a bath towel. I stood infront of the mirrior and brushed my hair out. I felt good to get all of the knots out. Note to self : Keep hair knote free. After I got dressed, I walked down the hall and knocked on Gazzys door. "I'm out of the bathroom!" I said not opening the door.

"And it's about time" Fang said walking down the hall. "Gasman Iggy and Angel got tiered of waiting and walked down the the shell station" he said pusheing me aside as he walked past me. Me being me, I pushed back. He looked over his shoulder and shoot me a quick smile.

"Is everyone elas down stairs?" I asked.

"Nope. Max took Nudge with her to get breakfast. Just you me and Jeremy." he siad. He closed the bathroom door behind him. I went down the stairs and nearley fell on my face. Apperently, there was one more step then I thought. I snaped my wings out to cath myself. Ah, once again the wings paid off. Jeremy was sprawled out on the couch with his brown wings out, leting them dry. I pushed him over and sat down.

"Rough night?" he said.

"Ya, Nudge told me about you and Fang busting in our room all kung-foey" I laughed.

"You must have a really good set of lungs to be able to scream that loud." he said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Like you've never had a nightmare" I said.

"Nope, I'm not affraid of anything" he said with a 'know-it-all' grin.

"Foregive me for qustioning you your magestiy" I said sarcasticly.

"I might" Jeremy said. For a second, we sat in silince, both thinking of somthing to say. Finaly somthing came to mind, but I wasn't sure if I should say it.

"So you know Angel reads minds right?" I asked. Jeremy shot his head up. His eyes were wide. It didn't take a mind reader to know what he was thinking. He was affraid that Angel had told me what he thought of me.

"Oh, dose she?" he tried to say caussualy, but I could hear the tention in his voice.

"Yep, and you want to know what she said you thought about?" I asked. I was looking forword to this.

"What?" he asked, a little more relaxed. I could see his face turning red. Just then the door burst open. The quiet moment was runied. Max and the rest of the gang came into the small living room. Max and Nudge carried about six white boxes each. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel walked excidedly behind them. Just then , Angel stoped and looked over at me and Jeremy. A smile spred across her face. I wondered if she was reading my mind or Jeremys. She walked over to us.

"Fang was at the top of the stairs the whole time." she said. "And he didn't like it." Just then, Jeremy looked very nurvos. Fang came down the stairs. He didn't even look at me and Jeremy, just went into the kicthen. I smiled at Jeremy. He looked from me to Fang and shoot me a short nurvos smile, then looked back to Fang terified.


End file.
